super_mario_64_rom_hacksfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Revenge 7.5: Kedowser's Return
Star Revenge 7.5: Kedowser's Return is a ROM Hack made by BroDute and is an extension of Star Revenge 7: Park of Time. Levels Name Stars Star and Other Requirements Notes Sunset Tea Valley 7 0 Burning Swamp 7 0 Remove Island 7 0 It's also possible to get 100 coins in this level without having to get the 100 coin star in the blue box. Spooky Dark Castle 7 10 It's also possible to get 100 coins in this level without having to get the 100 coin star in the blue box. Deadly Cave 7 10 It's also possible to get 100 coins in this level without having to get the 100 coin star in the blue box. Lake Fortress Baka 2 20 Contains the Super Badge Underground Slide 5 Super Badge Frozen Caverns 7 0 It's also possible to get 100 coins in this level without having to get the 100 coin star in the blue box. Purple Waste Jungle 7 Super Badge It's also possible to get 100 coins in this level without having to get the 100 coin star in the blue box. Valley of Too Much Water 7 Super Badge It's also possible to get 100 coins in this level without having to get the 100 coin star in the blue box. Oil Canyon 7 Super Badge It's also possible to get 100 coins in this level without having to get the 100 coin star in the blue box. Flying Factory Fortress 2 33 Contains the Wall Jump Badge and the Triple Jump Badge Hot Blue Mountain 7 0 Contains the Lava Defense Badge Icy Temple of Time 2 7 40 It's also possible to get 100 coins in this level without having to get the 100 coin star in the blue box. Contains the Ultra Badge Magical Storm Canyon 7 40 + Ultra Badge It's also possible to get 100 coins in this level without having to get the 100 coin star in the blue box. Black 'n' White 7 40 + Triple Jump Badge + Wall Jump Badge It's also possible to get 100 coins in this level without having to get the 100 coin star in the blue box. SNES Rainbow Road 1 50 + Super Badge Void of the Limbo 0 50 + Super Badge Contains Green Switch. Castle Wakati -Bottom- 7 75 + Green Switch It's also possible to get 100 coins in this level without having to get the 100 coin star in the blue box. Castle Wakati -Double Tower- 4 80 + Green Switch Final Trials 2 80 + Green Switch Blue Realm: Fort Blue 7 100 BroDute's Secret Hideout 1 100 Music Used in Song Sequence File Menu Touhou 14: Double Dealing Character - Kobito of the Shining Needle ~ Little Princess First Overworld The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - Dark World Star Select Tomodachi Life - Quirky Questions Second Overworld Touhou 11: Subterranian Animism - The Bridge People No Longer Cross Third Overworld Yoshi's Story - Baby Bowser's Lullaby Sunset Tea Valley Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil - Shangai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea Burning Swamp Mario Party 2 - Bowser Land Remove Island Paper Mario - March Ahead Spooky Dark Castle Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Toad Town Ruins Deadly Cave Metal Gear Solid - Caverns Seiken Densetsu 3 - Few Paths Forbidden Lake Fortress Baka Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil - Lunate Elf Underground Slide Touhou 13: Ten Desires - Desire Drive Frozen Caverns Pokémon X/Y - Snowbelle City Purple Waste Jungle Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil - A Soul as Red as a Ground Cherry Valley of Too Much Water Super Mario 3D Land - Beach Oil Canyon Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Gritzy Desert Paper Mario - Dry Dry Ruins Flying Factory Fortress Touhou 4: Lotus Land Story - Faint Dream ~ Inanimate Dream Hot Blue Mountain Touhou 10: Mountain of Faith - Falls of Fall ~ Autumnal Waterfall Icy Temple of Time 2 Touhou 7: PCB - Paradise ~ Deep Mountain The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - Snowhead Magical Storm Canyon Touhou 14: Double Dealing Character - Magical Storm Black 'n' White Touhou 4: LLS - Bad Apple! SNES Rainbow Road Super Mario Kart - Rainbow Road Void of the Limbo TBA - TBA Castle Wakati Bottom The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds - Lorule Castle Castle Wakati - Double Tower The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Hyrule Castle Tower Final Trials Super Mario 3D World - World Bowser Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door - Boss - Shadow Queen Part 2 Blue Realm: Fort Blue Touhou 5: Mystic Square - Infinite Being BroDute's Secret Hideout Touhou 5: Mystic Square - Infinite Being Lake Fortress Baka Boss TBA - TBA Flying Factory Fortress Boss Touhou 14: Double Dealing Character - Dullahan Under The Willows Timerock Boss Super Mario World - The Evil King Bowser Koopa Race Touhou 14: Double Dealing Character - Kobito of the Shining Needle ~ Little Princess Koopa Shell Super Mario Kart - Rainbow Road Final Boss Super Mario 64 - Ultimate Koopa Star Revenge Hack Original Star Revenge/Star Revenge 1: Star Takeover · Star Revenge 2: To The Moon · Star Revenge 2: Night of Doom · Star Revenge 3: Mario on an Saoire · Star Revenge 4: The Kedama Takeover 64 · Star Revenge 0.5 - Unused Levels · Star Revenge 6: Luigi's Adventure · Star Revenge 7: Park of Time · Star Revenge 8: Scepter of Hope Remake Star Revenge Redone · Star Revenge Redone Version 2 · Star Revenge 2.5: Remnant of Doom · Star Revenge 4: The Kedama Takeover Rewritten · Star Revenge 5: Neo Blue Realm · Star Revenge 5.5: Destroyed Memories · Star Revenge 6.5: Wrath of the Dim. Flower · Star Revenge 6.9: Luigi Lost in Time · Star Revenge 7.5: Kedowser's Return Other Troll Star Category:Hack Category:Star Revenge series Category:Star Revenge 7.5: Kedowser's Return Category:Major Hack Category:Major Hacks Category:2015 Hack Category:BroDute Category:BroDute hacks